Running from ourselves
by AnastasiaV143x
Summary: Just revised chapter 1 to make Skye Ward in character with the other chapters. Skye leaned over further to peer down on the small village set in the dry landscape and the growing black dot beside it. A car? No, course not. Some weird EMP maybe? No, this was solid, what was that? Skye was thrown to the floor of the plane, hitting her elbow on the table on the way down. Skye swore.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so I've been off the grid for... a year nearly?... which I apologise for but now I ****_am_**** back and have recently got completely ****_hooked_**** of Agents Of SHIELD which figures since I'm that much of a MARVEL fangirl. Anywho, this is a bit of a drama set after episode 5 which I just watched. In this first chapter I've just tried to get a feel of what Skye's thinking. It probably will turn into a Skyeward fic *cough* OTP *cough, cough*. There will be more too guys so leave a review if you see something wrong... or right (right is nice too) so I can improve it for later in the story. I'll be updating weekly-ish but that's what I said last time and I ended up updating every day... so yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly believe I own Agents of SHIELD? Really?**

**Hope you enjoy please R+R... And I'm gonna shut up now...**

Skye dragged an anxious palm across her forehead, pulling the soft skin into a stressed line on her temple. _I am an idiot. _She sighed in her head. She had nothing to do, nowhere to go, no van to disappear into. She felt more lost that ever. The silver bangle hugged her wrist, reflecting the brief eerie blue light of her computer screen beginning it's daily reboot, indicating midnight. She watched the little rectangle slowly fill up with plain white pixels and the quick rerunning of computer code that danced across the luminous screen. The screen switched to it's sapphire start-up page and a small box tempted her for her login. Subconsciously her thumb twitched typing the ominous first letter of her Username on an imaginary keyboard. Skye grimaced and took a long drink from the bottle of Ward's nice champagne; the only alcohol she could find in the feeble wine bottle rack in the kitchen. There was a large cupboard of alcohol too but it needed a code, probably to stop anyone from drinking too much, which the bangle refused to let her touch.

She slid out of bed onto the cold floor. The heavy growl of the aeroplane could be felt in the soles of her bare feet. She brought the bottle with her and scuffed downstairs to the gym. After another long gulp she set the liquid down beside the stairs and stepped forwards. She could've stood there for an hour in her old grey t-shirt and baggy pyjama bottoms if not more before she sucked in a breath and, with a completely emotionless expression, she hit the punching bag as hard as she could. It made a satisfying thwack sound and threatened to burst from it's hinges. She hit it again, harder. She liked the feeling of it. She punched it several more times, each with a dwindling strength until the last hit barely made a sound. She dropped to the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks, and pulled her knees to her chest.

A set of plastic training weapons were left strewn over the floor around her, she reached for each separately and hurled it against the wall. When they were all gone she turned to find another. It might have been the anger or the tears clouding her vision but she gladly accepted the plastic pistol a hand passed her and tossed it with the others, pausing to hear the delightful crack it made when it connected with the metal wall. Then it dawned on her, she flew to her feet and swung round so her fist connected with the man's stomach in one swift movement. He grunted and stepped away with his hands up in surrender. She froze and let her arms fall loose at her sides. A tense silence descended on the gym.

"Sorry." She eventually said quickly, although reluctantly. He nodded.

"Yeah." Ward replied, bending down to get his champagne and screw on the lid.

"I didn't mean-" Skye began, not making eye contact with the older agent. He watched her face anyway, his eyes full of hurt. Hurt that wished to be set free, and it was. Ward cracked.

"-to trick me into actually opening up to someone the first time since my brother died only to rip the last shred of trust I had left into nothing. Or maybe you didn't mean to lie to us all about your… life!" He fumed, breathing raggedly, his eyebrows crushed into a pained frown. Skye glanced up at him and their eyes locked. Ward shook his head and quickly composed his features again but couldn't hide his need to swallow the lump in his throat. Skye blinked back tears and snatched the bottle back.

"The gym's all yours." She spat in a quieter voice than usual and retreated upstairs. Ward watched her go before walking purposely to stand beside the treadmill. With an annoyed yell he turned the other way and slammed his fist into the wall, quickly followed by his forehead being pressed against the cool metal too. _Why would she do this? After everything? The training, the battleships games, the comfortable silences, were they all fake?_ Could_ you fake a comfortable silence?..._

Skye resumed staring at the abandoned computer screen which had now begun flipping through a slideshow of trees and flowers and jellyfish and penguins all taken by some professional photographer to add to the computer's files. She leant back against the wall and downed the last of the champagne, now feeling extremely drowsy.

* * *

A woodpecker was chiselling away at the side of her lodge house in the middle of Alaska. There wasn't another human being for miles and she looked up from her warm hot chocolate. It was summer as there wasn't any snow out the window yet. She stood up from the sofa and glanced around. Through one door was a cosy bedroom; through another was a computer suite. She entered the computer lab and reached for the huge table in the middle of the room, much like the one on the bus. Suddenly they all shut down and a red shield emblem popped up behind the flashing words 'ACCESS DENIED'. The woodpecker knocked again. She ran back into the main room, the fire had burnt out and a fresh blanket of snow covered the mountains outside. She pushed open the front door and gazed at the five sets of footprints lead away from the lodge. She turned back inside and saw a note on the table.

'I'm Sorry; we cannot trust you any longer. Goodbye.' It read.

She watched as the signatures of her colleagues burned their way onto the paper. "No, no, no." She repeated and pulled on the coat by the door and the boots. She ran outside, the door making a distinct clicking behind her, and stumbled after the footprints. The wind whistled through the trees.

"Skye." It hissed.

The footprints suddenly stopped. She frowned and turned back to where she had come from: the lodge was gone.

"Skye?" A wolf cried out.

She span around, surveying the bleak snowy landscape. She was lost.

"Skye!" A voice screamed from the depths of the forest.

She span to meet it but no one was there.

"Skye!" Another voice called.

She swung around. "Guys! Please don't leave me! I need your help!" She yelled out but it made no sound. "Help!" She repeated, and shrieked at the sudden noise.

She sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat and panting like mad.

"Skye?" One of the voices repeated. She flashed her gaze to the voice, only to find Simmons and the rest of the team leaning over her. "Are you okay?" She asked. Skye breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to-" She cut herself off and locked eyes with Ward. "Sorry." She repeated. There was a hidden double meaning to her words this time. The team eventually dispersed and left her to herself. _I have to get out of here. _She thought desperately. Skye had to leave before they left her.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUHHHH...**

**So ya...Skye's more angry at herself than anything else right now and is that is basically what's happening in the Marvel Universe in my mind. It may seem bad now but it will get better. See you guys soon cause I'm already working on chapter numero dos and I'll update asap. Please leave a review on anything you're are thinking right...**

**NOW**

**cause I love hearing your ideas and thoughts.**

**L.O.L. (Lots of Llamas)**

**AnastasiaV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola guys, so this is chapter 2...yeah. I'm posting this early because I'm busy for the next few days and them I'm away so I'm updating sooner rather than later and making you wait. I will try not to be one of those people who keep updating five times a day though so it will become about once or twice a week xx.**

**This basically made the story blow up, much like the plane (you'll get that joke in a second). This chapter is kind of to move the story along and help set a foundation for the events to follow. Skye's been sort of grounded (even more irony which you'll get later) in a way by Coulson and with the bracelet and is feeling a little lonely. **

**I wish you happy reading, I'm going off on one again...**

Skye hadn't been allowed to briefing today, they weren't bringing her with them to Malaysia on the next mission. Skye sat cross-legged on the leather seat staring blindly at the table in front of her with the abandoned battleships game. She reached to the other side and pressed in another red pin.

"Winner." She announced in an unenthusiastic voice and leant back in her chair, her messy brown hair hanging lifelessly around her face. Raised voices began floating out from the briefing room down the hall and she stopped to listen.

"I said no, Simmons." Coulson said firmly.

"But she has a point Coul-" Fitz tried.

"_I said no_." He repeated, slower this time, emphasizing each word. "She is not coming; we can manage without a hacker."

"But we need someone to get us in." Simmons protested, quieter this time.

"Fitz can do it, it can't be too different to engineering." Ward's voice offered in a monotone. Skye glared at him through the wall, he did _not _just say that.

"No way, I'm not qualified to work with fire walls and… things. I can't." Fitz refused, panicking slightly. The voices quickly blurred into a loud buzz of exclamations.

"Shut up!" May ordered, silence descended over the plane. Skye couldn't catch anymore of the conversation. She let out a sigh. It wasn't exactly a surprise, she deserved it but deep down she had kind of hoped Coulson would understand after she showed him the chip. He did, but he didn't forgive her for what she had done. A robotic voice announced the plane's arrival in hostile airspace over North Korea. Skye looked out the small window onto the pearly cotton clouds. She could just make out the water beneath the plane and the coastline quickly skimming under the wings. Skye leaned over further to peer down on the small village set in the dry landscape and the growing black dot beside it._ A car?_ She wondered. _No, course not. Some weird EMP maybe? No, this was solid, what was that? Wait, is that a missi-_

Skye was thrown to the floor of the plane, hitting her elbow on the table on the way down. _Shit._ She scrambled to her feet as the plane shook violently again and sprinted down the corridor. Before she arrived at the briefing room she crashed, head long, into May. She looked across at her with a worried frown. May yanked her back the way she had come to join the others in the hanger. Coulson was talking to Fitzsimmons by the emergency exit. A black bulletproof vest was shoved in her face, she glanced at it and back up to the man who had given it to her.

"Do you have it in green? Black isn't very compatible with my skin tone." She grinned. Ward paused and actually _looked_ at her, the first time since she was caught at Miles's. He raised an eyebrow and returned to buckling up his own vest. It was only a brief amount of time before May tossed a parachute at their feet. Skye stopped breathing, _Of course…_

"This may be a bad time to say this but, shock horror, I don't know how to sky dive." She pointed out. "Although I should, you know _Skye_ dive." Ward didn't look too impressed and ignored the attempt at a joke.

"We guessed." Ward rolled his eyes and passed her a harness instead before pulling the chute onto his back. She couldn't tell whether to be relieved or more scared. Simmons was strapped onto May and Fitz was clipped onto Coulson. Skye glanced back at her S.O.

"I'm sorry, I have a rule against this type of stuff until the first date." She tested. Ward just stared at her and held up the clips. Skye sighed. "Fine, one second I left something." She remembered and shot off towards the lounge.

"Skye!" Ward yelled and turned to share a look with Coulson. "You are so… _reckless_ sometimes." He muttered, not quite finding the right word, and ran out after her.

"So we're going to wait for them right?" Fitz asked. Coulson looked at him. It was one of _those_ looks. Fitz didn't even have time to swear before he was falling rapidly towards the North Korean sands below, followed shortly by May and Simmons.

* * *

Skye slipped the memory chip and hard-drive from her computer before moving to her phone. Ward watched with a blank face. The plane shook again.

"Skye." He warned, grabbing onto the seat nearest him to stabilise himself.

"One second! No matter what _you_ think my stuff is _nothing_ like engineering." She snapped, clicking the memory chip and SIM card from her phone. The plane shook more this time. She stood up and tucked them into her bra. Ward frowned, locking his eyes with hers to stop himself glancing down. "What?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. "Hurry up." Skye rolled her eyes as he lead her by the arm back to the hanger.

* * *

Skye could feel him breathing behind her. She tightened her grip on the hard-drive.

"Is it too late to bail out?" She tried. He glanced down at her.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"I think I might just try my luck staying-." Skye began.

"No." He cut her off.

"Fabulous…" She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. They began falling. "I'm going to fucking die!" She screamed.

**So I seriously hope you guys enjoyed that. The last line would probably be my reaction in that situation. I've tried to make the characters a little less emotional... so yeah, and it looks like they'll be taking Skye with them after all. She's still wanting to leave but this will make it a little harder now.**

**HUUUGGGEEE thank you to:**

**Jackiemack916**

**Maiqu**

**and Evershort (extra llamas to you xx)**

**for reviewing, I love hearing your feedback! xx**

**Shout out to any readers in Malaysia... even though the team didn't quite make it to you...**

**L.O.L. (Lot's of Llamas)**

**AnastasiaV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys (and happy Halloween for Thursday). So Skye and Ward are now stuck in North Korea with the wolves and bears and, evidently, minecraft according to Fitzsimmons. I'm away until Monday now so I'll be updating then as soon as I get back cause I've already got chapter 4 down. So anyway, the team are split up in the wilderness and a few of them are feeling slightly out of place. Please R+R, I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Happy reading xx...**

"Ward?" Skye called, staring out across the dry landscape from their seat on a cliff of bronze rock and dry mud. He looked up from packing the parachute away. "Where the hell are we?" She asked. He joined her, looking out at the sun dipping rapidly below the horizon. There wasn't another trace of human existence until the small beige town lodged into the sandy hills several miles away. A frown etched its way onto both their faces. "Where's Coulson?" She continued. He glanced down at her before turning to the backpack left discarded behind them. "Oh God." She sighed, knowing exactly what that look meant.

He rummaged through the back and tossed her a lighter. She caught it clumsily and turned it in her fingers.

"What am I meant to do with this? Scare off the flies?" She raised an eyebrow; he looked back at her briefly.

"Or the wolves." He replied, her cocky grin disappeared. He turned back and chuckled to himself, pulling out a box and a set of instructions which she picked up.

"I think you guys forget sometimes, I don't exactly have a masters in survival 101." She pointed out waving the instructions, clearly labelled '4 man desert tent', around. He rolled his eyes.

"That's for the fire." He explained. She looked at him warily as he set down the little box and pressed a button before retreating to her side. The box clicked open and unfolded into a large cream coloured tent.

"Okay, tent-in-a-can, that's cool." She commented gesturing to the pop-up tent. He slung the back-pack over his shoulder and ducked inside. She followed cautiously.

"It was a box actually." He corrected without even turning to face her. She scowled at the back of his head as he tossed a sleeping bag at her and set out a SHIELD satellite phone in the middle of the room. "Try and get a connection to HQ, call me when you-" He stopped at her expression. "What?" She held up her wrist.

"Techno-Skye is currently AFK, please try again later or leave a message after the beep." She said simply. Ward let out a fed up sigh.

"Fine, _you_ go get some fire wood. Don't go far. How am I supposed to work this thing?" He frowned at the device lying innocently in the middle of the tent.

"How am I supposed to find fire wood?" She retorted, stealing his torch and slipping outside. Ward glanced down at the silvery _thing._ He did the one thing he knew how to do in this situation, and prodded it with a stick.

* * *

"Ward, you might want to see this." Skye popped her head through the tent entrance half an hour later. Ward stood up and left the phone which he had only managed to get to make some strange beeps and its repetitive static electricity buzz. He met her outside and followed her gaze to a small glow in the fading light between them and the town in the distance.

"Coulson." He breathed. She nodded. "If we leave at dawn we'll arrive by noon, assuming they don't move." Skye groaned and turned back to the tent.

"Did you get a connection with HQ yet?" She asked.

"Not quite." He answered with a guilty undertone. "Did you find some fire wood?" She pointed to a pile of logs on the ground. He knelt down beside them before giving an irritated huff and sitting back on the dirt. "They're too thick Skye, and damp. You can't start a fire with damp wood." He explained wearily.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bear Grylls." She retorted and ducked inside. He glared after her before pushing through the tent entrance too. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You know what? I'm going to get some_ good _fire wood, you stay here." He decided. Skye watched him with a scowl.

"And do what?" She questioned. He shrugged.

"There's some food in the bag, open a can of beans or something... assuming you know how to do that." He quipped and left.

"Why don't _you_ get your head out your arse, assuming you know how to do _that_?" She muttered angrily.

"I heard that." He called from a little way off outside.

"Good." She yelled back and pulled a can of beans out of the bag. _Where's the can opener? _She wondered, checking the bag again.

* * *

Ward dumped the fire wood outside the tent and began arranging them ready to set alight. Skye laughed triumphantly from inside the tent. He stood up with a sigh and went inside to check why. Skye was pushed up against the far wall stretching out with the arm without a bracelet on towards the satellite phone, a long stick in her hand.

"Hello? Coulson? May?" Maria Hill's voice came from the object in the middle of the room.

"Ward, get the phone!" Skye beamed. He ran forward and picked up the microphone.

"Hi, this is Agent Ward." He greeted.

* * *

About five miles down the valley Coulson, May and Fitzsimmons were sat around a camp fire.

"Fitz, stop it! There aren't any hyenas in North Korea." Simmons cried. Fitz chuckled.

"Fine, fine." He laughed before adding. "But there are bears." Simmons looked at him warily.

"I'm not so worried about them Fitz, I don't have to outrun the bears I just have to outrun you." She grinned. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Well what if I have super booster rocket propulsion shoes on?" He replied.

"Well what if I have a jetpack?" Simmons retorted.

"I'd just fend it off with my knockback 3 diamond sword." He said smugly.

"Which will only buy me time to hide up a tree with my full diamond armour." She pointed out. He scowled.

"Bears can climb trees Simmons, plus the chances of you climbing high enough before the bear catches up are so unrealistic." Fitz commented in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not before I Legolas him with a power 2 bow." She smiled. Fitz scowled even more.

"Well… I'll just get May to ninja kick the bear in the face for me and then it'll be angry and you'll have to fight it on boss level where it deflects arrows." He huffed. Simmons raised an eyebrow in return.

"Fitzsimmons?" Coulson called from the edge of the campfire. He was looking up at a small light on the top of the hill. "Do you still have those binoculars?" The two scientists glanced up and back at each other.

"I don't have them." Fitz replied.

"They're in your bag Fitz." Simmons told him.

"No they're not, I gave them to you." Fitz frowned. Simmons rolled her eyes and reached over him to the bag.

"And I put them back in your bag." She explained, pulling them out and giving them to him. Fitz inspected them in his hands before passing them on to Coulson. May came out of the tent.

"Where's the satellite phone Coulson?" She asked. Coulson gave her a defeated smile and pointed up to the little light on the top of the cliff in the distance.

"Ward had it." He sighed.

**I just had to put a little Fitzsimmons moment in there too, they are just so ADORABLE. Skye and Ward are going to have to find out what each other's jobs are like now since Skye still has the bracelet on. **

**I love all the support you guys have been giving and I give extra special. amazingly grateful, so-much-you-can't-even-imagine thanks to... *insert drumroll here***

**Evershort**

**Maiqu**

**JackieMack916**

**Hope06**

**Georgia-Will-Suffice**

**and**

**KlausxElena**

**for reviewing, love you all soo much it's unrealxx**

**L.O.L. (lots of Llamas)**

**AnastasiaVxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, first I want to point out how amazingly SORRY I am for making you guys wait. I could bore you with the tale of me getting halfway through this chapter, getting writers block, deleting it, rewriting it and then losing my laptop charger but it could be a whole story of it's own so ya. Next I would like to express how grateful I am for (and, admittedly, surprised by) the response you guys have been giving this story. I am so flattered and I can't thank you guys enough for following/favouriting/reviewing/all of the above. This is a bit of a Skyeward moment chapter and I am working my butt of for chapter 5 right now so I can update asap cause you've waited long enough.**

**Hope you enjoy... xx**

"Ward, where's Coulson?" Maria Hill asked over the satellite phone.

"About five miles east of us, if the fire we're seeing is them." Ward explained formally.

"Five miles?" She choked on something. "How the hell did you get split up?"

"Well _someone_ decided to go back for a stupid hard-drive." He blamed, Skye rolled her eyes and sat back against the side of the tent with the, still unopened, can of beans. Back in New York Maria Hill ran a hand through her shoulder-length black hair and ordered someone to get up a satellite feed of North Korea.

"We've got a feed, what are we looking for?" Hill questioned.

"The plane had just entered Korean airspace, due North-West, before it was hit. Took us about 5 minutes to exit from the hangar. We're now at the top of a cliff beside a small wood. There's a light 5 miles to the east in a forest and a town about 7 miles east on a hill. We'll be setting up a fire too soon." Ward briefed, there was the sound of twenty or so keyboards typing away in the background and a barely audible shout.

"We've got you, cream tent?" She checked.

"Yes Ma'am." He confirmed. There was more typing and another quiet shout.

"That's Coulson, May and Fitzsimmons down there. Tomorrow start walkin-" Hill paused to listen to someone back in HQ. "We think Coulson see's you guys, we're watching him over the satellite feed now. Walk due east tomorrow, after you guys have met up call back."

"Thanks Hill." He nodded.

"No problem Ward." She replied and the connection was cut off. Skye was still scowling at him from the corner. He ignored it and ducked back outside to finish the fire.

* * *

"Where's that lighter Skye?" Ward called loudly. Skye rolled her eyes and passed it to him. The light had disappeared quickly and it was coming close to pitch black.

"I'm right here you know." She pointed out. He glanced at her quickly and set the paper and smaller twigs, he had set up to get it started, on fire. Skye slouched back and drew her legs up to her chest. Ward's eyes locked on the flames. After a few minutes Skye broke the silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked. He glanced up at her but kept his head angled downwards. The fire was reflected sharply in his eyes. "Well, it's more like two questions." She added hesitantly. He paused and sat back too, a frown seeping its way onto his face before he sat back with a quick laugh.

"No, the wolves don't live in this part of North Korea. They aren't going to eat you in your sleep" He answered the unspoken first question.

"That wasn't it." She shot back protectively. He raised an eyebrow. "Shut up." She huffed. An amused grin edged its way onto his stone features. "Before you rudely interrupted me I was _going_ to also ask when you started all this." She gestured around them, changing the subject. He shifted and propped himself up with his arm. "You know, SHIELD?"

"I don't know, 4,5 years ago maybe." He blew it off. Skye watched him closely. He had been staring out over the edge of the cliff for a while and finally turned back to look at her.

"You don't know?" She scoffed and leant forward and put her head in her hands, watching him across the dying flames. He shrugged. "Come on Ward. How can you just not know?"

"Fine _about_ 5 years then." He sighed defensively. Skye nodded slowly. Ward raised an eyebrow back. "What?"

"Why?" She questioned. He avoided her eyes but still didn't answer. There was a long moment of silence. "When we were in Malta Quinn said I fitted SHIELD's profile." She said quietly.

"Did he now?" Ward asked. Skye returned to watching the fire with a new found interest.

"The people they hire are all the same: lost all hope, no family, nowhere else to go…" She trailed off. Ward sighed and stood up.

"You know it's late we should get some sleep." He tossed over a sleeping bag. Skye caught it heavily and opened her mouth to talk but thought better of it. He was avoiding her eye and focusing a little too hard on unrolling the sleeping bag. When they were both laid out Skye drew in a deep breath.

"I get that you don't want to talk about it." She offered. There was no reply. She swallowed. "This is kind of like camping." Another long pause. She could see he had his eyes closed now too. "When I was at St Agnes's I always used to wish that my real parents would find me and take me home and I'd go camping with them in the summer and be… normal." She breathed. Ward opened his eyes again and sat up. They locked eyes. "I just thought it would help if you knew that we both… you know…" She shrugged and trailed off. There was absolute silence between them. She broke eye contact and shuffled down into her sleeping bag, curling into a ball. "Night, Ward."

"Night." He said half-heartedly like his mind was on something else completely. He sat there alone for a few minutes before lying down across from her.

* * *

**This is shorter than usual I know *guilt face* but I've had major writers block and this chapter was longer but I decided to leave it here and put the next bit in Chapter 5 which I have made my personal life's mission to get up in the next 1 or 2 days.**

**I love you guys sooo much for giving so much support and it is literally what keeps me writingxx**

**Huge-so-much-they-could-swallow-up-the-universe hugs to:**

**Evershort**

**JackieMack916**

**AinsleyWright**

**feethefreedom**

**Starkidlover100**

**OperativeCG16**

**Belle96**

**and Jules3033**

**For Reviewing because I love hearing what you think more than anything**

**L.O.A.L (Lots of_ APOLOGETIC_ Llamas)**

**AnastasiaVxx**

**P.S. Chapter 5 WILL be up soon, I swear on my pet unicorn Wilbertx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so this is chapter 5 and it's a bit of action because, lets face it, they're SHIELD. Anywho, I really hope you enjoy, It's slightly short too because before I posted it was joint with chapter four. And I just watched FZZT and literally died because Simmons was like can I have a private moment with Fitz so I'm like 'Now Kiss!' and then she whacks him over he head with a fire extinguisher and I'm like ...What?... Did none else feel like this? no?**

**So hope you enjoy reading this and leave a review... If you want... yeah. Happy reading:**

* * *

Skye stepped out of the café and looked both ways. There was a SHIELD van parked at the end of the road which she headed for. The rain was lashing down on the pavement and she fiddled to unfold an umbrella and hold it above her head. The cold was still seeping into her hair and she glanced upwards at the growing hole in the fabric. _What?_ She frowned and threw it down on the tarmac beside a bin. She sighed and ran towards the SHIELD van desperately trying to use her laptop to cover her head from the rain. As she slowed to a walk beside it the side door slid open to reveal Ward and Fitzsimmons; May and Coulson were in the front seats. She clambered in and let the door close behind her. Inside the rain sounded like gunfire on the roof.

"Skye." Ward hissed from next to her. "Skye!" He repeated urgently. The van jerked violently and her eyes shot open.

* * *

"Skye for God's sake." Ward whispered angrily, shaking her shoulder. He was leaning over her and it was still pitch black on the cliff top. The fire was out. She sat up, about to give a snarky reply but froze. _The sound of gunfire hadn't stopped._

"Ward what's tha-" She began but stopped as he yanked her to her feet and threw a backpack over his shoulder, passing her the other. She heaved it onto her back. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded and was met by a stern shush.

"Someone found out we're here." He explained quickly and led her towards the trees away from the sounds at a jog. She followed, clumsily ducking after him through the trees.

"Someone found out we're here when they shot down the bus." Skye pointed out. He glanced back at her with a scowl. There was a shout from close behind them.

"Skye come on, hurry up." He called back to her.

"I'm _trying_ Ward. I'm sorry I'm not Usain Bolt or something." She spat back, stumbling after him. There was another, louder shout now.

"They've found the camp." Ward commented and broke into a run.

"No shit, Sherlock." Skye panted after him. He swung right and into a clearing. She almost ran into the back of him when he stopped suddenly. They both looked around desperately.

"This way. "He ordered and started off again.

"Ward, stop! That's taking us away from Coulson we need to go _this_ way." She gestured out in the opposite direction. He stood still for a minute and spoke slowly.

"Skye, this is not the time. We're going this way, now hurry up before-"He began. A flashlight glazed through the trees and set itself on Skye. There was a shout. Skye froze and looked to where Ward had been standing helplessly. Soldiers began pouring endlessly from the trees and surrounding them. Without thinking he had returned to her side and set a metal rod in the ground, pulling her into his side.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. He glanced sideways at her; determination was fixed on his face.

"This may hurt a tiny bit. On the count of three duck." He explained quietly. What looked like the general of the small army stepped forward, elbows bent and fists balled up. He glared at them and indicated to the soldiers to aim. Skye's breathing quickened.

"What?" Her eyes widened at Ward's comment.

"Skye, I really need you to trust me here." He whispered in her ear, pulling out a little silver button from his pocket.

"Ward." She warned. As the soldiers clicked their ammunition into place.

"I've got it Skye." He replied in the same tone of voice. "One." Skye watched the soldiers lock their scopes on her head. "Two." She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed herself into Ward. "Three." He pulled her down into the dirt and there was an electronic pulsing sound and then:

Silence.

_I'm dead._

* * *

**Dun DUN DUUUH**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, it was a bit of a more action-y chapter than anything I guess but yeah.**

**Again I have to thank all of you who review/favourite/followed, I appreciate it more than ever and hearing what you guys think is how I improve it for you.**

**Major-super-sweasome thanks to:**

**...**

**Evershort (I love reading your reviews, they're so funnyx)**

**Opalbrat (_Here_ is morexx)**

**Hope06 _(_No_, You_ keep being awesome ;D)**

**Jules3033 (my phone doesn't do internet anymore, totally get where you're coming from)**

**Belle97 (Thank you, it makes it more fun to write them.)**

**Ainsley Wright (Yeah, I got my pet unicorn from the corner shop.)**

**C. (I know right, tent in a can would be so helpful for camping.)**

**and**

**IrwigZO (thanks so much, I wish it was realx)**

**...**

**for Reviewing, I love reading all your comments, they're so funny and supportive, I love it!**

**L.O.L. (Lots Of Llamas)**

**AnastasiaVx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, This is haptercay ixsay (pig Latin for the win) and it's a bit more action in the form of tense 'oh my god they're going to die' I can't watch action with a hint of SkyeWard which is always the best. I want to thank you all for reviewing it means more than you can imagine and I love reading them because they make me smile so much. **

**Have a fabulous time reading and let me know what you think xx ...**

* * *

"Skye." Ward scrambled to his feet. The soldiers lay, unconscious around them in the dark. Ward was breathing heavily and glanced down at Skye on the floor. There was a naïve pause before his eyes widened and he swore. "Skye." He repeated urgently, rolling her over and shaking her shoulders gently. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment before shutting again. She groaned.

"What's going o-" She began to ask, sleepily but out of breath.

"Skye, listen to me." Ward said slowly, as if speaking to a child. He glanced nervously at the metal rod in the ground beside them. The timer was crossing off the seconds until the soldiers would begin waking up. "What's your blood type?"

"O?" She frowned weakly and let him help her to her feet. Ward cursed again under his breath.

"The EMP would have affected the blood cells, you don't have any anti-gens or something and it can confuse the antibodies in your blood because they start looking for the foreign substance." He explained quickly. Skye raised an eyebrow lazily and he shrugged in return. "We've got to get going, do you feel dizzy?" He questioned, supporting her as they stumbled towards the edge of the clearing with no flashlight to guide them, tripping clumsily over limbs and discarded weapons.

"A bit but I'm fi-"They both froze. A small walkie-talkie lay in the dirt at their feet.

"_Commander Huan, This is Lieutenant Song. This is a go for the reserve troops, if possible any escape the hostiles may have towards the north, south or west should be cut off, drive them east." _The crippled voice came over the little radio. Skye looked over at Ward. Her left ear was ringing and she could feel the blood pounding in her head.

"Come on." Ward sighed. "We're going to have to take a detour." He took a step forward, pulling her with him. Her legs collapsed underneath her. "7%, only 7% and you just _happen_ to be that 7." He mumbled. Skye laughed once but hissed at the sudden shot of pain through her temple.

"So you're blaming me for my _blood type_?" She scoffed. He didn't have time to reply before her legs gave way again and he caught her. There was a shout in the distance and they looked at each other. Skye was scared, Ward managed to hide it but in reality he was _terrified_. Not for him, but for her. He glanced around briefly and started off, half carrying her, towards a partially uprooted tree a few metres away. He began to survey it but stopped as another shout was heard, closer this time. He gestured her to crawl in under the overhang before following. They looked out into the night forest, the trees casting human looking shadows around their hiding place.

"My head hurts." She stated nervously, leaning painfully against him and the dirt wall, closing her eyes. Ward had his pistol ready and glanced down at her, with a grimace plastered to her face, quickly. "How are we going to-"One of his hands clamped over her mouth, the other held the gun up, poised, ready for action. He could feel her unsteady heartbeat. Neither of them breathed. A dog barked from just above their heads. Skye felt Ward tense beside her. Then human footsteps too. They stopped just above their heads. Her eyes were wide with fear despite the sudden weight of her eyelids.

There was complete silence between them other than the thick, heavy breath of the bloodhound, inches from their heads.

_I cannot breathe. _Skye thought. _If I don't die from this headache I'm going to suffocate myself involuntarily._

_This is routine, completely routine. Don't breathe, don't give yourselves up. Stay quiet. This isn't different to all the other times. Completely. Routine. _Ward repeated over in his head. This was not routine.

The dog growled and moved to the edge of the overhang. A clump of dirt fell from the small ledge under the subtle weight of its paw. Skye squeezed her eyes shut; she didn't want to watch this. She wanted to hide beneath the covers of her bed and wish the danger away. But this was horribly real. Ward could see the hot puffs of steam in the shadows as the dog panted away.

* * *

A shot rang out, Skye gasped suddenly, her eyes shooting open. Ward jumped and instinctively pulled her behind him in some form of protection. Another shot and a fist connecting with someone's jaw. Two more bullets were fired into the darkness. The dog collapsed over the edge and landed, sprawled out in front of them, a bullet wound in the back of it's head. Skye and Ward didn't move from being pressed into the side of the wall. They just watched, in horror, at the dead bloodhound.

* * *

**I would've screamed if I were them, I literally was stressing out just writing it and going 'oh my God please don't die!'... then of course I realised I was writing it and just being special. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I really love writing this for you.**

**Extra awesome face thanks to *pause for dramatic effect*...**

* * *

**See Me As I Am 101- My unicorn's call Roberto ;)**

**Lil-lioness-cub- FitzSimmons moments shall be included every now and again coz I love them together, they're so cute!**

** .royal12- Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this updatexx**

**AinsleyWright- That's cool (hopefully to somewhere with a cornershop) xx**

**Hope06- I think Joss Whedon is _trying _to play with my emotions with all the FitzSimmons momentsx**

**Hotchocolate329 (awesome namexx my fav drink ever)- a bit more romance here if you read between the lines. ;)**

**The Disappeared- Thanks so much, that's so nice to hearxx I love writing dreams because it can be all weird and foreshadow/explain how a character is feelingxx**

**OperativeCG16- no problemo, hermano (I love your profile picture, so cutex)**

**AGENT GRANT WARD- well hello there Agent Ward how nice seeing you here, hows your day been?**

**Jules3033- I love replying (hence this I guess...:/) so no probsxx**

**Guest- I know you don't hav a name but thanks so much, I love hearing thatx**

**Ajiuv- My unicorn has a neon orange and pink mane hahaxx**

**Evershort- Thank you! I hope you like this action too with a bit of SkyeWard thrown in there for good measure. Love hearing from youxx**

**Belle97- aww, I'm so glad you're enjoying itxx**

* * *

**I love you guys so muchxx**

**L.O.T.L. (Lots Of Tense Llamas)- that's right, even the llamas are scared for Skye+Wardx**

**AnastasiaVx**


End file.
